Technical Field
The present description relates to a device for detecting obstacles that is wearable by a subject, such as on his or her foot and integrated in an item of footwear. In one embodiment, the device includes at least one ultrasound source for emitting an ultrasound transmission signal, an ultrasound receiver for receiving a corresponding ultrasound signal reflected by an obstacle, and a control module for measuring a time of flight between emission of the ultrasound transmission signal and reception of the corresponding ultrasound signal reflected by the obstacle and calculating, on the basis of said time of flight, the distance at which said obstacle is located.
Various embodiments may be applied to detection of obstacles for people who are blind or have weak eyesight or in conditions of poor lighting.
Description of the Related Art
Known in the prior art are wearable devices integrated in an item of footwear that provide information regarding obstacles in the proximity of a subject's foot. These devices are normally used by people who are blind or have weak eyesight and my employ various detection techniques for detecting the distance of objects. One such detection technique adopts emission of ultrasound waves by ultrasound sources present on the item of footwear and reception, via ultrasound receivers, of the corresponding ultrasound waves that may be reflected by an obstacle.
A drawback of the above known devices, however, lies in the fact that it is problematical to measure precisely the distance from the obstacle during the advancement or walk on account the various orientations assumed by the direction of emission of the ultrasound signals, and detection is likely to give rise to false positives.